Italy's ordeal
by UnifiedNations
Summary: When Italy is cleaning Germany's house one day, he accidentally breaks something very, very valuable to his dear friend. Unable to comprahend what could come of it, he runs away, only to be captured by a greater foe... will Germany come looking for him to save him? Or was the item worth too much.


Italy skipped around Germany's house with a duster and table polish.

"Veh~ Its so fun to surprise Germany by spring cleaning his house! Hmm lets see, I've finished his pictures, dusted his dogs..." Italy examined the faint bite mark on his wrist. "I don't think I'll do that again..." Italy stepped back to admire his work. He slipped on the patch of wet floor that he had mopped- and fell backwards. He flailed his arms, trying to grab something to stop himself falling. He managed to grab some kind of cloth, but as he tugged it to stop his fall, it too slipped- and with it, the vase that Hungary had given Germany many years ago. At first the cloth slipped from under it, barely moving the vase. But then, the vase began to wobble on it's pillar. Italy watched it, hoping that somehow it would regain stability... but to no avail. The vase lost balance and crashed onto the floor near Italy's head. He flinched at the ceramic fragments flying everywhere, a few drops of blood falling from his cheek as one got too close.

Italy stared at the broken fragments of the formerly beautiful red, white and yellow patterned vase. His first thought: repair before Germany gets back. He ran to the cupboard and rooted through the contents to find superglue, but there was none. Germany was too careful with his belongings to need superglue. Italy started to panic. All he could think of was Germany's disappointment in him... That was the worst part. He could deal with Germany being angry, or even forcing him to run a mile or two, but the thought of him being disappointed, or even losing total trust in Italy... That he couldn't handle. His mind went into overdrive, trying to think of a way to fix it. Out of all his efforts, a single result repeated itself in his mind: Run away, run away, run away... Italy made up his mind- He ran.

On and on through the streets he ran, until his heart ached and the muscles in his legs screamed at him to stop. He ran into an alley, and stopped, hands on knees, gasping for breath. After he had regained his breath, he began to think logically. It was just a vase! Surely Germany could forgive him for that? No, no of course not... Maybe if Italy disappeared for just a few days... Then he came back, maybe Germany's worry would overcome his anger? Yes, that may work... Who to go to? Romano? Japan? Spain? He didn't know. Maybe... He could just go back. He would go back and apologize.

Italy took a deep breath and walked out of the alley. He had barely got three steps when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Italy turned round, expecting to find a very angry Germany... But what he saw was worse.

"Wha... What are you doing with that baseball bat? But... You can't mean... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A loud crack followed the scream nobody heard. Nobody came. Nobody helped.

Germany stood by his front door, staring at the remains of his favourite vase. He was... Furious wasn't the word... Germany had surpassed furious, angry, no word could describe how he felt. He started shaking, his hands clenched into fists.

"Where... Is... ITALY?!" Germany yelled this over and over. He then noticed the wilkomme mat had moved a few inches... It was tilted to the left. Which meant someone had left in a rush... Italy had run away... How like him. Germany snatched his umbrella from the stand and stormed outside.

For two hours Germany marched up and down the high street with a picture of Italy, asking various passersby if they'd seen him. He got some sightings out of a few people, which lead him to an alleyway where a series of murders had been committed merely a few weeks before. The culprit had been caught, but the alley still had a strange eeriness about it that made people stay away. Unless it was someone like Italy... Never felt the danger until it was right on top of him. Germany walked towards the alley, umbrella in hand, ready for a surprise attack. He reached the alley opening... And what he saw made his heart stop.

Blood. There was blood sprayed up both sides of the alley, on the dustbins and over the spray paint where the final victim's body had lain. It wasn't any of the victim's blood either. This was fresh. He could tell by the way the sickly sweet smell of it lingered in the air... and he was sure it was Italy's. His anger vanished in a second as he wondered what could have happened to his friend... then he saw it. The baseball bat, barely visible behind the bin and partly spattered with blood. He picked it up and examined the handle. It was labeled- Badly. He could just make out the words 'Property of Alfred F. Jones' Germany's grip on the bat tightened. He would find America and Make. Him. Pay.

It was then he heard it. The long, agonized, scream. Germany could tell by the length and pitch of it... It was Italy's. Germany clenched his fist so hard the bat started splintering. The wind picked up and blew Germany's long military coat out behind him. Germany focused on where the screams were coming from- And started walking.

"Dude, that was easier than I expected!" America sat on a crate of oranges in warehouse 21, a large building used to store merchandise by various dispatchers.

"Quiet you git! This place is massive, someone could hear us. We especially don't want Germany to find out what we did to him..." Britain pointed at the still and bloody figure tied to a chair. Italy moaned softly. "Maybe we should have just Chloroformed him..." Britain said. "Would have been easier and he wouldn't have bitten you."

"Whatever man" Replied America. "Unless he got rabies from one of Germany's dumb dogs, who cares?"

"Quiet!" Britain whispered sharply. He ran to America and pulled him down behind a crate.

"Dude, what the hell are you-"

"I said quiet you git!" Britain pulled out his twin pistols from back in the days of piracy. America grabbed his sniper rifle from where it was leaning against a crate. They crouched there, their hearts hammering in their chest and blood pumping in their ears. They could hear the footsteps getting nearer and nearer to the door... "It should be OK, that door has three inches of solid steel plating, there's no way he can-" BANG. Britain and America jumped out of their skins.

"Dude, what the-" BANG.

America peered over the crate he was crouching behind. What he saw made his eyes widen and his heart stop. Two large, fist shaped dents had been pummeled into the door.

"America, what is it?" Britain whispered.

"I... Uh... I don't..."

"You git! Answer the-" BANG. The third and final punch split the metal, and daylight streamed through the slit. Two large hands reached through the sharp metal and wrenched it open, forming a large gap in the door. Then a figure stepped through.

America and Britain crouched behind the crate, shaking. America's hand slipped from the ground where he was balancing himself, and slipped. His rifle fired a shot which ricocheted off the roof and buried itself in a crate near Germany. America winced, as he had cut his hand on a piece if glass on the floor- then suddenly realised where he was. He was lying on Britain. Their faces were inches apart and America could almost hear his heartbeat. Britain suddenly turned red and forcefully pushed America off. He leaped up.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU GIT?" Britain screamed at America, his face as red as a tomato.

America's eyes went round and he raised one shaking hand and pointed to behind Britain.

"WHAT?" Britain yelled- then he saw the pure fear in his little brother's eyes. He turned round. Barely centimetres away from his face... Was Germany. Shaking with rage, eyes wide and veins standing out around his face, Germany grabbed Britain by his collar and threw him clear across the warehouse. He crashed into a crate, which splintered and bits of wood flew everywhere.

"BRITAIN!" Yelled America, rushing to his friend's aid. He reached Britain and shook him. "Britain, are you OK?" Britain winced.

"Nng... America, run... I'll try and hold him... off."

"But, but Britain, I-"

"RUN AMERICA!" Yelled Britain, blood running down his forehead. America was shocked by his older brother's outburst.

"... No." Britain's eyebrows lowered. It had been years since America last defied him, but those were unimportant times. America was at risk!

America slowly rose to his feet, his sniper rifle in his hand. He slowly turned to face Germany. "You... did this to him."

"So?" Germany replied shortly. "Look what you did to Italy!" He pointed at Italy, passed out on the chair. He was in horrible shape. He had gashes all over his body, a broken leg and a bullet wound in his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Germany and America facing each other, pointing guns at each others faces.

"D... Doitsu...". He muttered. Then his eyes shut and he passed out.

This made Germany's rage reach a whole new level. His whole body shook and he clutched the gun in his hand with all his might. He looked up and America had disappeared. He heard a sound behind him and turned, and saw America behind him, England's twin pistols in his hands, angry tears welling up in his eyes. Germany dodged the bullets and fired back. The two dodged each others rounds, ducking behind crates when they needed to reload their guns. After a while of this, they ending up facing each other, each with one round left. They stood, silently facing each other, staring intently at their opponent. Their fingers simultaneously tightened on the trigger- Then a shot rang out. Germany's eyes widened... And he turned around.

Britain had a garter pistol in his hand, enough to manage one shot. Smoke was leaking from the barrel, and he looked shocked. The bullet hadn't reached it's target. It had been delayed.

Italy stood between Germany and Britain, his teeth clenched together to keep him from screaming from pain. Britain's bullet had lodged itself in the right side of Italy's chest. If Italy hadn't jumped in from of Germany, it would have hit Germany's heart... And Germany would have died. Germany's right hand fell to his side, the gun he was holding fell to the floor. He turned around and grabbed Italy's shoulders.

"ITALY!" He yelled. "ARE YOU OK?!"

Italy turned his head to face Germany saying "I'm sorry I broke your vase... But... I found this inside..." Italy unclenched his fist and handed Germany a folded up, blood spattered piece of paper. Germany took it... And Italy collapsed. Germany immediately crouched and caught Italy before he hit the floor. He rested Italy's head on his knee and looked at his face. Then he looked at the paper in his hand.

Several hours later Germany sat in the waiting room of the A&E section of the hospital, head in his hands. He had read and reread what was on the piece of paper Italy had given him, and he still couldn't believe it. The note... The note was from... His brother. Prussia... Before he had disappeared, he and Hungary had gone out and bought Germany a vase. And Prussia had placed this note inside it... It simply said 'I shall return. Please, brother, wait for me and I swear on my life I shall come back for you.' Germany had read it so many times, and even now when he simply glanced at it it brought tears to his eyes.

Italy's doctor came out of the double doors and announced "Is there a Mr Ludwig here?" Germany stood up so suddenly everyone else jumped.

"I'm... I'm Ludwig."

"Mr Veneziano has requested to see you." Germany walked through the doors to see Italy.

Italy was lying in bed, covered in bandages and a drip attached to his arm. His eyes were barely open but he was smiling at Germany. "Hey Germany! I'm glad you're OK, I was worried-" Italy was cut short by the sudden hug he received from his beloved Doitsu. For a moment he was surprised- then he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Germany and hugged him back. It was a great moment formed by a bad experience. At least, for Italy it was.

The hug lasted one minute... two minutes tops, but for Italy and Germany it felt like a life time. When the hug finally broke silence filled the room at first, then Germany realized what he had done a blushed violently. Italy just smiled, lost in his own world of happiness, at the fact Germany had so willingly hugged him. Eventually the silence was broken as someone walked through the door. "Visiting hours are almost over. Please finish up and leave." Germany sighed.

"Okay, just-" He stood up and turned around. And there he was. Standing directly behind Germany.

Prussia.

Prussia stood there with a huge grin on his face, hand on his hip and little Gilbird on his head. "Did you miss me lil' bro?" With his usual cocky grin, he grasped Germany's shoulders and hugged him. Germany just stood there, amazed at his older brother's sudden appearance. When Prussia released him, he turned around and saw Italy smiling his head off.

"Veh~, I thought it would be good for you to see him, you looked so down lately!" Germany smiled and glanced down. Surely this was too good to be true... Two of his most precious people were here with him, even after all he had done, even after all the harm he had caused, they were still here for him.

Four months later, Germany's house

Germany placed some plates of pasta and glasses of tomato juice on a tray to take up to Italy. Since the incident with Britain and America (Both of which are now doing community service for the next few months) Germany didn't like Italy to be more than a few feet away from him in case something else happened. He walked up the stair carefully, trying not to drop anything. As he approached Italy's room, he heard a sigh. As he nudged the door open he saw Italy looking downfallen. Germany walked in and the door creaked, making Italy jump.

"Ah, Doitsu..."

"Whats wrong Italy? You've been very quiet recently."

"Ah, its nothing. Its just... I'm really sorry for-..." Germany put a finger on Italy's lips and shook his head.

"Italy, I've told you. Its fine. I got my big brother back, and I found out how much you truly mean to me. Even if you are annoying and clumsy and you get almost everything wrong...I-I-I w-w-w-w-" Germany began to to stutter so much Italy thought he was going to have a seizure. Then suddenly Germany's stuttering was halted by felt a pair of cold hands on his arm the German man looked up slightly and found him self captivated in the the Italians beautiful chocolate coloured eyes. He was snapped out of it by a sound... giggling, Italy was giggling at him...

"Veh~, Doitsu I know what you're trying to say, but let me just apologise properly. I'm really sorry aaaand I got you a present!" Italy reached under the bed and pulled out a large box. He handed it to Germany. "Go on, open it!" Italy giggled.

Germany eased the lid off of the box and unwrapped the contents. He gasped. It was a vase- equally as beautiful as the one Italy had broken. In some aspects, even more so. There was a pattern, a black bird on a black, red and yellow background, repeating over and over, overlapping as waves do in the ocean. Germany turned the vase around in his hands, then looked on the base. The label was APH- All Presidential Honors- the current most expensive brand in the world. Germany looked at Italy.

"Italy, this is APH! How could you afford it?"

"Hehe, I do take your advice sometimes Germany. Remember that lesson on saving money you gave me a few months ago?"

"Yes..." Replied Germany.

"Well I ignored that as I didn't listen to it anyway, and I searched under by bed and between the sofa cushions for money!" Germany facepalmed.

"Well... Thank you, Italy."

"Veh~, you're welcome Germany!" Italy grinned at Germany. Germany blushed slightly and stood up.

"Well.. I'd better see how Prussia's doing." During the past few months Prussia had also been staying with Germany, who was both delighted and slightly miffed. He walked out the door and down the stairs. Gilbird, who was flying round the lampshade, zigzagged off through the air from the dizziness, and settled on Prussia's hair. Prussia was asleep on Germany's sofa, his arms wrapped around himself and a peaceful expression on his face. A rare sight for Germany. He smiled. "Just like the old days... "Ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist, mein Bruder". I missed you." Prussia's ruby eyes fluttered open and he smiled to himself.

"I think you're missing an 'awesome' in that sentence." He murmured. Gilbird hopped onto Prussia's chest and settled down to sleep.

Just like the old days.


End file.
